


[相二]演员

by Kashiwayuki815



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashiwayuki815/pseuds/Kashiwayuki815
Relationships: 相二 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[相二]演员

相叶扯下领带绑住他的手并灵巧的打了个结。  
"现在我们可以来谈谈正事了，前辈。"  
那个人说话带着笑却有意的重读了最后的词。  
"你想和我谈什么？"二宫尝试着挣脱手上的束缚，但没有丝毫用处，只是让领带勒红自己的手腕。  
"当然是谈情说爱啊。"相叶换上了一副天真无邪的表情，"ニノ可不要说自己一点都不喜欢我啊。"  
相叶的确是他喜欢的类型，二宫从他进入剧团的第一天起就注意起了这个新人，认真又热情，眼神柔和，黑色的衣服总能衬出他清爽柔韧的身形。  
他确实喜欢他，却也从没表现出过度的兴趣，冷淡的旁观是现实中他给予过相叶最大的反应。

"会很舒服的哟，到最后你会再也离不开我。"  
相叶低头亲吻了二宫和也，试图表现得温柔一点，对方的身体有些僵硬，不过没关系，他有足够的时间让他变得柔软起来。相叶放了许多的耐心在亲吻上，从唇齿到躯体，在二宫白皙的皮肤上留下红色的痕迹。  
二宫似乎闻到一股甘甜的气息，那种即将腐烂的水果的味道。那气味逐渐包围住了自己，引导着意识向糜烂的深渊坠去。他能感受到相叶骨感的手正游走在身体上，最后停留在下身，大胆触摸着逐渐硬挺起来的部位。  
他开始满足于那个人的触摸，不同于自己光滑的手，相叶的手粗糙得恰到好处。二宫蜷缩起身体，他知道身体的某个部分正越来越热，他战栗起来，快感伴随着那人手上的动作涌入体内，如巨大的浪潮起起伏伏将自己一遍遍的吞没。他被那阵快感抛弃，随即又重新被拖拽进漩涡的中心。  
二宫主动张开腿，呼唤着相叶的名字。  
"相叶……"他以恳切的声音说着，"抱我。"  
那个散发着黑暗色情气息的人，撩开遮挡着视线的碎发用食肉动物的眼光望向甘于示弱臣服在自己脚下的二宫和也。  
平时扣在那人脸上的冷淡表情碎裂开来，他的脸上终于出现了自己希望看到的表情，脆弱的，沉迷的，甜腻的，疼痛的。  
这种意识让相叶兴奋不已。  
他用自己身体的一部分推开那人身体里的褶皱。这些触感不再朦胧，而像瞬间爆裂出流光溢彩的烟花，将疼痛转化成愉悦的信号。  
二宫感觉自己的颅内沸腾了起来，他将头向后仰去，暴露出自己脆弱的脖颈，那是一种沉默又纵容的象征，如同飞蛾扑火对刹那而来的情热表以应许。  
于是相叶咬住了他的喉结，那个部位在二宫体内又一次的涨大，贪得无厌的向深处顶去。持久的用不停息的潮水正没过头顶，渴求着窒息在快感之中。  
属于相叶的体液渗入体内，像掺杂着毒药的甜酒。二宫知道那抹不掉的印记已经存在于身体里了，他的身体散发着相叶带来的味道，而自己甘之若饴，连同意识为之溃散。

相叶第一次看见他，是在九十九座的小剧院里，二宫和也一个人站在舞台上表演和着柔和的灯光。他戴着眼镜，褐色的发丝遮住了额头，目光流转，只是一句台词一个动作就隔绝场下与舞台上，他与这狭小的剧场格格不入，显然他应该在更高的地方。  
相叶克制不住的臆想，这个带着清洁感的人，如果被弄脏会露出什么样的表情。  
散场后，相叶尝试着去和这位高明的演员聊上两句，可二宫消失得了无踪迹，就连谢幕也时都没给台下的观众一个笑容。  
而现在，这个疏离的人正躺在自己的身下，濡湿着，衣衫不整。  
相叶感受到了一种病态的满足，然而这餍足感还不足以与自己心中的渴望相抵消。他将额头抵在二宫的颈肩处，发出一声饱食般舒适的叹息。  
仅一次爱抚或一种姿势是远远不够的。  
他解开捆绑着的领带，拉过那人的手，虔诚而深情的亲吻他的指腹。  
相叶望着二宫失神的眼睛，语意缱绻的说道，"我们在扶手椅上试一次吧。"  
那是二宫表演时的道具。  
他抱起那个人将他轻轻压在扶手椅的红色皮革上，"你知道吗，在舞台上时我就想着这件事。想着在这上面蒙住你的眼睛粗暴的侵犯你。你会喘息着求饶，求我停下来。"  
相叶让他的手臂搭上自己的肩膀，扯住仍系在二宫左手上的领带，缚住他，用自己灼热的部分再度填满他的身体。  
他没有蒙上他的眼睛，而是沉醉的欣赏着平日里清亮的眼眸浸泡在情欲里的样子。  
相叶捧起那人的脸颊，用舌尖舔上他下巴上的黑痣，那个在自己的性幻想中因为遮住眼睛而变得格外性感的地方。  
二宫微微颤抖着发出破碎的呻吟，皮肤浮现出漂亮通透的红色，身体却紧密包裹住相叶。他的小腹有了一种饱胀的痛感，这官能的欢愉将他困在质密的占有欲中。  
他们都能感受的连接处非比寻常的热度，那些热量像是要从内腔漫溢出来一般扩散到四肢百骸。相叶摇晃着腰，张开的肉体迎合着去往更深的内部。  
相叶清楚的意识到，他完完本本的爱着二宫和也这个人，从肉体到灵魂，渴切着将自身镶嵌入他的血肉骨骼。  
他像许多普通的人类一样，想要破坏美好的东西并从中得到背德的快乐，而二宫和也就像自己得不到的东西，永远在心中某处骚动。越是像极了把捉不到的梦，他便越想将他从高处的神台扯下来。  
终于他成功了，成功得过于轻而易举，有些难以置信。  
自始至终那个人绞紧着隐秘的部位，宛如脱节的人偶配合着自己每一个动作。他太过配合，以至于让相叶产生一种错觉，其实自己才是被蚕食着的人。  
离开了舞台便褪下光芒的二宫和也，真的只是一个猫着背略显钝感的人吗，又或者是为了迷惑他人而戴上假面呢。  
而这一切疑惑的中心，二宫和也，正试图用臂膀无力的遮挡自己的眼睛和嘴唇，毫不吝惜的发出甜美的声音。  
相叶温柔的将他的手臂拿开，却意料之外的看见二宫面庞上的愉悦。  
他的嘴角勾着笑，水气迷蒙的眼睛里写满了心思得逞时的欢喜。  
"相叶先生，你上钩了。"

他爱上的人是个演员，不是如此吗？


End file.
